All You Need Is Lol!
by Netellafim
Summary: OS HPDM. Vite, trouver une cachette, fuir, sauver sa peau! Le dernier refuge possible, c’est le vestiaire Serpentard... Le dernier espoir qui reste au Survivant pour survivre, c’est cette cabine de douche occupée...


**ALL YOU NEED IS LOL**

Blabla de l'auteur : Bienvenue cher lecteur !

Ceci est une fiction qui mérite son rating M, alors passe ton chemin si les lemons ne te plaisent pas ! Mais comme je sais que ça te convient, petit lecteur vicelard, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis ;)

Le titre vient d'un T-shirt que j'ai vu sur le net et qui m'a fait marrer, car après tout c'est bien vrai, all we need is LOL =D Le rire est le remède à tout (ou presque). Putain, je peux peut-être avoir un prix Nobel de Médecine avec cette découverte =O

Cette fic est un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard pour **Angelus**, lectrice autoproclamée Fan numéro 1 de moi (du coup elle a eu le poste vu qu'elle était la seule à le vouloir XD), une charmante revieweuse dont chaque commentaire et chaque mail illumine ma journée/soirée (comme chacun de vos reviews, bien évidemment, petits lecteurs adorés 3)

**SURPRISE** ma petite Angie !!!! Je peeeeeeennnnnse que cette fiction va répondre à plusieurs de tes demandes probables et improbables avec succès, tout du moins je l'espère =P

Pour les autres, ne vous sauvez pas trop vite, car exceptée quelques petites références très légères, c'est intelligible pour le commun de mortels (et vous ne faites pas partie du commun des mortels puisqu'il n'y a que des êtres d'exception qui lisent mes fics ;P (que des gens particulièrement atteints en fait … =X) )

Merci par avance pour votre lecture, vos reviews qui sont, on ne le répètera jamais assez, le carburant numéro un de tous les auteurs, alors comme ça vous coute pas grand-chose et que ca fait toujours super super super super plaisir, même quand c'est pas pour dire que c'était génial, (même critique, au moins, une review ça veut dire qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a lu la fiction en entier, et ca c'est déjà trop couuuuule !), et bah REVIEWER ! Mais bon, je vous aimerais même si vous ne le faites pas. Promis !

Bonne lecture

Bises

Nella

Disclaimer : Ni les personnages, ni la douche, ni rien d'autre ne m'appartient, je suis une pauvre artiste qui n'a que son imagination pour unique possession ! ( Si vous voulez que ça change, à vos cartes bancaires ! J'accepte tout, toutes les devises et toutes les sommes :P) Tout ça est à JKR. Merci à elle pour avoir donner un support à mes idées tordues, et un public sans le vouloir !

Fond musical : Je n'ai pas trop d'idée de musique qui irait avec ça, alors je vais juste vous conseiller une super musique même si elle n'a pas sa place ici : _Hey There Delilah_ de **Plain White T's** (oui je sais, drole de nom de groupe, faut pas chercher!) une très jolie musique qui me met un peu le blues même si je crois que les paroles sont positives, parlant (pour ce que j'ai pu piger sans traduire le texte, rien qu'en écoutant la musique) d'un amour qui dure malgré la distance et les difficultés, une jolie histoire en somme. Bref, à écouter, c'est très jolie, une voix très particulière et très jolie. J'aime beaucoup, même si ça ne convient pas à l'ambiance de cette fic =P

* * *

Vite, vite, vite, un endroit où se cacher… Elle était toute proche maintenant… Courir, fuir, se cacher… Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, il avait l'impression de sentir ses côtes craquer sous la violence des tambourinements. Elle allait le rattraper, c'était sûr, et alors ça serait la fin. Ses poumons étaient en feu, sa tête embrumée par la peur, les seuls choses qui prenaient forme dans son esprit terrifié étaient des gémissements de bête acculée, des ordres que lui dictaient son instinct de survie : Cache toi, cours, fuis, sauve-toi, vite, vite…

« Harryyyyy ? Où es-tu ? »

Son cauchemar se rapprochait, pendant que lui tentait de trouver une échappatoire. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais semblait pourtant persuadée de le trouver. Cette harpie avait-elle un sixième sens quand il s'agissait de le retrouver ? Allait-elle un jour abandonner sa traque? Une porte devant lui, la dernière. C'était un cul-de-sac, cette porte était son dernier espoir. Quelle idée saugrenue de se terrer dans le stade de Quidditch de Poudlard aussi ! Il aurait dû savoir qu'il n'y avait rien là dedans qui permettait de se cacher. La forêt interdite aurait été une cachette bien plus efficace, même si le prix était d'y risquer sa vie, ça ne l'aurait pas déranger plus que d'habitude ! Il poussa la porte en tentant de contenir son empressement, pour éviter un bruit qui attirerait son prédateur jusqu'à lui. Soudain, un espoir : il y avait quelqu'un qui prenait sa douche ! Si ce sportif couche-tard acceptait de lui offrir l'asile, il serait sauvé. Il courut jusqu'à la cabine close d'où s'échappaient des volutes de vapeur d'eau en tentant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Vite, vite, elle arrive, elle arrive, elle est toute proche maintenant. Il tapa à la cabine, sans pouvoir tambouriner comme le lui dictait sa peur car elle allait entendre, elle allait savoir, elle allait le trouver. Le débit de l'eau brûlante freina, l'inconnu avait entendu Harry. Il murmura à toute vitesse :

« Ouvre-moi, pitié, vite !

‒ Quoi ?

‒ Ouvre ! »

C'était un garçon, heureusement, et il avait l'air perplexe de cette demande mais ouvrit tout de même, la terreur qui brouillait la vue du brun et troublait le flux de sa voix devait être sensible même à travers le panneau de bois. Dès que le loquet fut levé, Harry poussa la porte avec brusquerie, forçant son occupant à reculer d'un bond, s'engouffra dans la cabine, et referma derrière lui. Enfin en sécurité, il se retourna, et tomba nez à nez avec…

« Malefoy ?

‒ Putain Potter, qu'est-ce que tu branles ! »

(1)

Le blond était furieux de cette intrusion, et avait crié. Aussitôt, mû par son instinct de survie, le brun lui sauta dessus, le plaquant à la paroi carrelée, et mit sa main tremblante sur la bouche furieuse du Serpentard. Ils se retrouvèrent sous l'eau brûlante, les vêtements du brun se plaquant à son corps, ses cheveux noirs collés sur son front, mais tout cela n'avait aucune importance, pas plus que la nudité du blond contre lui ou bien l'eau qui remplissait ses baskets. Le blond sembla furieux mais aussi effrayé par l'air fou qu'il devait avoir, mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention et parla très vite, sa voix à moitié couverte par le bruit de l'eau.

« Malefoy, j'ai besoin de toi, il faut que tu me sauves la vie. Ginny arrive. Pitié, sauve-moi, elle…

‒ Harry tu es lààà ? »

Ca y est, le monstre était entré dans le vestiaire, elle était là. Harry lâcha le blond sans s'en rendre compte, se retournant vers la porte de la douche comme s'il allait y trouver son ex petite copine. Il lança un dernier regard suppliant au blond, complètement ahuri, et se plaqua contre la paroi, attendant. Drago eut un sourire très serpantardesque, exprimant un amusement teinté de mépris et d'une touche de machiavélisme, savourant le pouvoir qu'il avait sur son ennemi de toujours en cet instant où il était le dernier rempart entre lui et sa petite amie folle furieuse.

Depuis qu'il l'avait quitté quelques jours auparavant, elle lui sautait dessus dès qu'elle le croisait, faisant scandale sur scandale, alternant folie furieuse, dépression grandiloquente, supplique et menaces, alimentant à son insu toutes les discussions et toutes les blagues dans le château. Le pauvre Survivant, se moquant bien d'être la risée de l'école toute entière, semblait par contre passablement terrifié et désespéré d'une telle conclusion à sa petite histoire avec la fille Weasley, le blond en avait une nouvelle illustration en cet instant.

Il semblait encore indécis sur le sort à réserver à Potter, mais la harpie tapa violemment à la porte, l'irritant sincèrement.

« Harry, je sais que tu es là, sort et soit un putain de mec ! Assume tes conneries connard !

‒ HEY Weasley tu vas te calmer tout de suite ! Je te jure que si tu ne recules pas de dix pas, je sors et je te fais passer définitivement le goût des scandales !

‒ Malefoy ?

‒ Qui veux tu que ce soit, sombre conne ! Tu crois sincèrement que Potter viendrait se planquer dans le vestiaire des Serpentards ?

‒ Je sais qu'il est là dedans avec toi ! Ouvre !

‒ Ah ah ah alors c'est vrai hein, t'es cinglée maintenant ? De une, crois moi, aussi tarée que tu sois, un Malefoy dérangé pendant sa douche est bien plus dangereux et effrayant qu'une gamine rouquemoute dans ton genre, et Potter le sait bien. Et ensuite, même s'il venait pleurer ici en m'offrant son âme contre une cachette, je lui rirais au nez et je le laisserais dehors !

‒ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Malefoy, je suis sur que tu adorerais te le faire ! Le Survivant, quelle plus belle proie pour Monsieur Je-Baise-Tout-Ce-Qui-Bouge !

‒ Tu veux vraiment que je sorte de là pour te faire ravaler ta grossierté, Weaslaide ? Déjà ma sexualité ne te regarde aucunement, je baise qui je veux ! Ensuite, aux dernières nouvelles, le Héros Chéri de la nation était hétéro, et le fait qu'il ne veuille plus de toi ne signifie pas qu'il ait changé de bord ! Tout au mieux, ça veut juste dire qu'il a une bonne vue et un minimum de goût !

‒ Va te faire foutre sale fouine ! Bien sur qu'il est hétéro, et il m'aime ! C'est juste qu'il m'aime tellement que ça l'effraye… Mais toi, sale serpent, tu serais capable de le violer ! Alors ouvre cette porte, et laisse le partir !

‒ T'es complètement à la masse. J'ai qui je veux, je n'ai pas besoin de passer mes pulsions sur un Gryffondor même pas consentant ! Yeurk ! Sache que je ne viole personne, aussi sexy fut-il. Alors dégage, et laisse moi en paix. Et pendant que j'y suis, oublie-le, tout le monde a compris qu'il ne t'aimait pas à part toi, belette junior. »

Furieuse, elle donna un grand coup dans la porte qui fit sursauter le brun derrière Drago. Celui-ci ne sembla pas effrayé outre mesure, bien au contraire il souriait en écoutant maintenant la rousse pleurant de rage et jurant sortir du vestiaire. Il se retourna vers le brun toujours collé au mur, l'air fier de lui.

« Satisfait Potter ? Maintenant, tu seras sympa de partir. Et puis enlève toi de sous l'eau, abruti, tu es trempé ! »

Le brun le regardait, stupéfait du petit numéro qu'il avait fait pour le protéger. Il se rendit compte qu'effectivement, il était encore à moitié sous le flot d'eau brulante. Rougissant, il se décala légèrement et marmonna

« Je…Merci…Je préfèrerais rester encore un peu, des fois qu'elle revienne. »

Le blond ricana de la couardise du Survivant.

« Tu affrontes Voldemort mais une gamine te fait faire dans ton froc ?! Beau courage Gryffondorien ! Laisse-moi au moins finir ma douche ! »

Le brun ne répondit rien et ne bougea pas. Soupirant, le blond s'approcha de lui, son corps nu et ruisselant brillant sous la lumière crue du vestiaire. Il se pencha en avant, le brun retenant son souffle en voyant son ennemi et sauveur s'approcher de lui, mais celui-ci attrapa une bouteille de gel douche posée près de Harry et entreprit de se savonner, ignorant royalement la présence du Gryffondor. Celui-ci, encore tout choqué de la mésaventure qui venait de se dérouler, calmant lentement son cœur et sa respiration, sentit ses efforts devenir inefficace à mesure que le blond face à lui se savonnait sensuellement. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus complètement abruti par la terreur, il prenait conscience que le Serpentard était nu près de lui et ses yeux glissaient contre sa volonté sur la peau d'albâtre de l'apollon au sang pur.

Il avait fermé les yeux, savourant la détente de sa douche, son visage si souvent déformé par un rictus moqueur ou cruel étant alors relâché, et un doux sourire innocent s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres tendres, illuminant ses traits d'homme. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose du jeune garçon fin et fragile qu'il était autrefois, tout du moins en apparence. Son cou fin et long lui donnait un port princier, son visage s'était masculinisé sans perdre de la grâce féminine qui lui avait toujours donné un charme androgyne troublant. Ses épaules s'étaient élargies, son torse de garçon s'était déployé en un torse fin mais musclé. Sur son ventre plat, quelques poils blonds dessinaient un chemin qui entrainait les yeux émeraudes plus bas, toujours plus bas…

Soudain, le blond se retourna, comme si le regard du brun le dérangeait, comme s'il l'avait senti sous ses paupières closes. Harry regardait maintenant ses mains fines faire mousser le savon sur ses épaules, faisant rouler sous la peau de son dos des muscles fins et déliés, gracieux mais puissant. Il redessinait de son regard les muscles du dos du blond, ses hanches étroites, ses fesses musclées, presque féminines… Le brun rougit violemment en se rendant compte que non seulement il détaillait son ennemi, mais qu'en plus son corps réagissait avec une violence inédite à cette vision. Certes, il savait déjà que le blond lui plaisait, depuis longtemps. A vrai dire, il n'était sorti avec Ginny que dans l'espoir d'oublier son attirance pour le blond dans les bras de la jolie rousse. Seulement là, la situation était particulière, le blond venait de lui sauver la vie. Il venait tout juste de risquer sa vie, les tremblements de peur n'avaient pas encore totalement disparu. Car étrangement, Ginny l'effrayait bien plus que le Lord qu'il avait tué quelques mois plus tôt. Avec lui, ça avait été facile, il savait quoi faire. Quelques insultes, quelques sorts, presque une routine. Mais avec une ex petite amie qu'il affectionnait toujours, que faire ?

Mais quand même… Malgré la situation un peu particulière, son corps se rappelait parfaitement de ce que l'image de Malefoy éveillait en lui chaque nuit.

Le blond se retourna pour reposer la bouteille de savon, et Harry décida de se concentrer sur une bulle de savon innocemment posée sur la mâchoire du blond, afin de s'empêcher de fantasmer sur ce corps qu'il avait dessiné mille fois dans ses rêves et qui se trouvait maintenant si près de lui. Malheureusement pour le survivant, la bulle se mit à glisser sur la peau pâle. Elle descendit le long du cou gracile, et atterrit dans le creux ménagé par la clavicule saillante du blond. D'un mouvement, le blond fit se tendre la peau de son épaule et la bulle reprit son périple, glissant sur les pectoraux, puis atteignant le flan mince du Serpentard…

« Potter, laisse cette bulle aller où elle veux ! »

Harry sursauta et releva les yeux, tombant sur le regard amusé de Malefoy. Il rougit et détourna les yeux. Seulement, se forcer à garder les yeux fixés sur le plafond lui paraissait de plus en plus difficile à mesure que les secondes passaient, et soudain il abandonna le combat et décida qu'il n'avait rien à perdre maintenant que son désir faisait battre le sang à ses oreilles.

« Dis, Malefoy… Comme ça, tu me trouves sexy ?

‒ Quoi ?

‒ Tu as dis à Ginny « je ne viole personne, aussi sexy fut-il » Donc tu me trouves sexy ?

‒ Tu ne perds pas le nord toi. Elle est débile cette question Potter, tu t'es regardé dans une glace récemment ? Bien sur que t'es sexy, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que la moitié de l'école a tenté de te draguer cette semaine, depuis que tu as quitté la belette. Mais tu n'as pas dû remarquer ça non plus, aveugle comme tu es. »

Le brun, tout surpris par la double révélation faite avec nonchalance, resta muet quelques secondes. Puis il se rappela le but initial de la discussion.

« Tu sais, j'ai plus de goût que tu sembles le croire. »

Drago le regarda, surprit par cette étrange affirmation, ce changement de sujet saugrenu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

‒ Tu as dit à Ginny que je n'avais pas très bon gout.

‒ Bien sur que non, tu es sorti avec elle, c'est plutôt une bonne preuve.

‒ Elle est jolie tu sais.

‒ Peut-être, à condition d'arriver à oublier le fait que c'est une fille, rousse, une Gryffondor et qui plus est une Weasley ! Ca commence à faire beaucoup de handicaps.

‒ Peut-être que je ne suis pas sorti avec elle parce qu'elle me plaisait.

‒ Bien sur. Moi aussi, je choisis toujours les mecs les plus moches et les plus cons, c'est bien plus marrant ! Ca met du piment, le but est d'arriver à bander sans penser à quelqu'un d'autre. T'es débile ou quoi ?

‒ Pour être franc, je ne la trouve pas moche, mais je pensais effectivement à quelqu'un d'autre pour bander. »

Le blond regarda Harry, de plus en plus perplexe devant ses aveux, puis il prit le parti d'en rire pour se donner une contenance :

« Pas très propre tout ça Potter, c'est pas comme ça que tu as été élevé ! Moi qui croyais que tu étais un parfait gentleman, je suis…

‒ C'est à toi que je pensais Malefoy.

‒ … Tu as pété un câble ou quoi ?

‒ Bah quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Il faut croire que j'ai finalement bon gout, tu vois! »

Le blond le regardait, semblant ne pas assimiler la nouvelle, incapable de décider si son ennemi se moquait ou non de lui. Harry décida de le forcer à comprendre. Souriant d'un air sensuel que le blond ne lui connaissait pas et qui le fit écarquiller encore un peu plus les yeux, il ôta son pull trempé.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je suis trempé, alors tant qu'à faire, autant en profiter pour prendre une douche, non ? »

Il savoura le regard argenté surpris qui glissait maintenant avidement sur son torse musclé, pendant qu'il débouclait sa ceinture et ôtait ses chaussures trempées.

« Potter, tu es hétéro, arrête de jouer avec le feu. »

Le blond avait dit ça d'une voix rauque et un peu tremblante pendant que le brun déboutonnait son jeans. Comme pour répondre, le brun baissa d'un coup son pantalon et son caleçon, révélant une érection déjà douloureuse qui fit glapir le blond.

« Tu crois vraiment que je suis si hétéro que ça ? »

Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et, une fois nu, il s'approcha sans hésiter du blond qui recula d'un pas pour chaque pas que le brun faisait vers lui. Bientôt coincé contre le mur par le corps puissant du Survivant qui le dépassait d'une dizaine de centimètres, le blond émit un faible gémissement :

« Potter, c'est pas une bonne idée »

Le brun lui fit un sourire tendre qui fit frissonner de plus belle le Serpentard acculé et il se colla lascivement contre lui, son érection venant touchée celle, naissante, du blond. Il posa sa bouche sur la gorge du Serpentard qui gémit, et remonta jusqu'à son oreille après avoir apprécié les battements affolés de son pouls sous la peau fine, pour susurrer :

« Repousse-moi alors, beau blond. Moi non plus je n'ai jamais violé personne, aussi canon fut-il. »

Il recula un peu, et regarda le blond, qui était troublé, incendié par l'assurance soudaine de son ennemi, l'habituellement timide et maladroit Gryffondor, qui le plaquait maintenant contre une paroi de douche et l'allumait avec une inattendue virtuosité. Le désir qui troublait des iris de jade excita le Prince de Serpentard avec encore plus de force que l'érection du brun contre son ventre. Cédant à sa propre envie, il enfouit ses mains dans la crinière ébène du lion et l'attira violemment à lui pour un baiser dévorant et brutal, leur dents s'entrechoquant, les grognements de l'un mourant dans la bouche de l'autre, leurs corps se collant un peu plus. L'eau coulait encore, mais ils l'ignoraient, leurs peaux se découvrant mutuellement à travers la couche de savon, les mains avides glissaient, griffaient, tiraient, poussaient, caressaient, leurs gémissements emplissant la cabine brumeuse. Harry lâcha la bouche du blond, à bout de souffle, et le contempla, les lèvres rouges, le souffle court, les pupilles dilatées, les joues rouges, ses cheveux blond trempés ébouriffés, tremblant contre lui. D'un geste doux, il ôta une mèche blonde qui collait au front pâle du Serpentard et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, puis avec un sourire, il susurra contre la bouche tremblante qu'il avait ravagée:

« Je crois que j'en ai marre d'être hétéro. »

Il reprit son baiser et ses mains saisirent les cuisses du blond pour le soulever, celui-ci nouant ses jambes autour de la taille cuivrée avec un grognement étouffé quand son érection rencontra à nouveau la peau du brun. Le Survivant posa sa large main sur l'érection du blond tout en quittant sa bouche pour dévorer sa gorge offerte. Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière avec un gémissement alors que la main qui l'avait si souvent frappé envoyait maintenant des décharges de plaisir dans son corps perdu.

« Oh putain Potter…

‒ J'ai envie de toi, Drago… »

Le brun avait soufflé cela d'une voix rauque, un peu intimidé soudain, ses yeux observant le visage lascif du blond. Les orbes métalliques réapparurent lentement derrière les longs cils sombres, et le regard embrumé du Serpentard sonda quelques secondes celui de l'Elu. Le blond souria(2) devant l'attente anxieuse qui disputait sa place au désir dans les prunelles émeraudes, et avec un sourire tendre il se pencha et l'embrassa avec douceur, puis susurra tout contre sa bouche :

« Viens, Harry. »

Le blond se laissa aller à nouveau contre la paroi, tremblant un peu d'impatience et d'appréhension face à la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Son ennemi, son rival, son adversaire favori allait le pénétrer. Outre le fait qu'il était peu habitué à cette pratique, préférant dominer, il osait à peine imaginer les conséquences qu'aurait cette décision. Mais devant le trouble soudain du brun, qui semblait hésitant et surpris par l'acceptation de son amant, il sentit que Harry, qui n'avait encore jamais couché avec un homme, avait besoin d'être guidé.

Il dénoua ses jambes de la taille du brun qui le laissa retomber doucement sur ses pieds, l'air soudain déçu. D'un sourire, Drago le rassura : il ne comptait pas se sauver. Il se pencha, fouillant les affaires de Harry, tas détrempée sur le sol, et il en sortit la baguette du Survivant. Il prit la main de son amant perplexe, et d'un murmure, il fit apparaitre du lubrifiant. Laissant retomber la baguette sur la pile de vêtements, il lui expliqua la marche à suivre avec patience, puis se retourna, s'appuyant sur le carrelage, les jambes écartées, les reins impudiquement creusés, s'offrant à son rival avec un sourire sensuel.

Timidement d'abord, puis avec plus d'assurance, le brun prépara son amant. Avec application, il apprit les gestes, il décrypta les signes de douleurs que lançait parfois le blond dans le vouloir, les éclairs dans ses yeux et la tension subite dans les muscles de son dos. Doux et caressant, Harry embrassait le blond, et sa main retrouva bientôt sa place sur le sexe tendu du Serpentard qui cessa rapidement d'avoir mal pour recommencer à gémir.

« Harry, viens, maintenant. »

La supplique fit frissonner le Survivant qui retira lentement ses doigts du corps lascif de Drago. Alors que celui-ci arquait un peu plus son dos, invitant le brun à le pénétrer, Harry le prit par l'épaule et le força à se retourner. Face à l'incompréhension du blond, il avoua avec un ton d'excuse :

« Je veux voir tes yeux… »

Drago sentit son cœur chavirer devant la déclaration du Gryffondor, l'embrassant passionnément. Bientôt, les longues jambes blanches se nouèrent à nouveau autour des hanches de Harry, et celui-ci découvrit avec délice à quel point ses fantasmes nocturnes étaient de pâles copies de la réalité, pénétrant avec lenteur le corps moite du Prince de Serpentard qui tremblait et gémissait, la tête rejetée, les lèvres entrouvertes, haletant.

Lentement, tendrement, leurs hanches s'accordèrent, dans cette danse lente et charnelle répétée des milliards de fois depuis la nuit des temps mais sans cesse réinventée. Les mains du blond tremblaient sur les épaules cuivrées, les marquants de leurs ongles, tandis que le brun touchait encore et encore ce point si sensible dans le corps de son amant. La salle carrelée raisonna pendant de longues minutes de leurs gémissements et de leurs paroles incohérentes qui ordonnaient, qui suppliaient, qui réclamaient, qui avouaient.

Enfin, Harry atteint les limites de son endurance et se libéra dans le corps mince de son amant en tremblant. Dans son orgasme, le brun laissa échapper un murmure à peine intelligible, un chuchotement dilué dans l'écoulement de l'eau et les gémissements du blond, un soupir à peine réel. Le blond, submergé à son tour, vint en un cri délicieux.

Tous les deux enlacés, leurs corps encore imbriqués, ils restèrent encore quelques minutes appuyés contre ce mur, les yeux dans les yeux, écoutant leurs souffles affolés s'apaiser lentement. Puis, précautionneusement, le brun se retira du corps du blond qui se laissa retomber à terre un peu tremblant. Il brisa le silence avec un sourire complice :

« Tu as bien fait d'arrêter d'être hétéro, Potter, tu es plutôt bon à ce jeu-là.

‒ Tu trouves ? Moi je pense qu'il me faudrait un peu d'entrainement.

‒ Bah, je suis sur qu'on pourrait s'arranger sur ce point-là. Je suis un bon professeur, il parait ! »

Le brun rit et embrassa tendrement le Serpentard. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de venir se planquer dans le stade !

Le blond le tira sous le jet d'eau qui coulait toujours, (3) et saisit le savon en réprimandant son amant :

« C'est malin, il faut que je me relave, et toi aussi maintenant ! »

Ils se savonnèrent mutuellement en riant et chahutant, et bientôt ils sortirent de la douche et se rhabillèrent, le Survivant ayant sécher ses vêtements d'un sort. Ils regagnèrent le château dans un silence apaisé, et en arrivant au pied des marches, le blond brisa le silence.

« Dis, Potter… Comme ça, tu m'aimes ?

- Quoi ? »

Le brun se redressa, un peu pâle, effrayé par la déclaration que le blond qui lui souriait d'un air moqueur lui demandait.

« Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, dans la douche, quand tu as jouis.

‒ Tu as dû mal comprendre, c'était pas… C'est-à-dire…

‒ Allons Potter, assume : Tu m'aimes, oui ou non.

‒ …Oui. »

Harry baissa la tête, amer, prêt à subir les quolibets du Serpentard. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments. Foutue réalité, dans ses rêves au moins il contrôlait sa bouche. C'était trop beau. Soudain, il sentit la main du blond se glisser dans la sienne.

« Tu parles d'un courageux Gryffondor, il faut presque de torturer pour que tu te décides à avouer! »

Il releva la tête, et tomba sur le visage nonchalant de Drago, sa voix teinté d'une nonchalance un peu méprisante contredite par ses yeux argentés pétillants de joie. Harry n'y résista pas et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ils rentrèrent en riant dans le château entièrement endormi, et la nuit se referma sur eux, Drago susurrant :

« Dis voir, ça te dirait si je te donnais ton premier cours de perfectionnement maintenant ? »

Tous les habitants du château endormis ? Non ! Car dans un recoin obscur des cachots, un groupe d'individus résistaient encore et toujours au sommeil(4)… En témoigne le bruit sec qui résonna contre les pierres sombres.

CLAC

« Encore Dobby ! »

CLAC

« Plus fort enfin, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te l'explique !

‒ Madame Mac Gonagall, Madame, Dobby est désolé, mais Dobby n'aime pas faire ça… »

La petite créature se recroquevilla sous le regard sévère de la vice directrice debout à côté de lui dans une tenue de cuir rouge moulante bardée de chaine. Le bruit de ses talons aiguilles résonna, alors qu'elle renvoya le petit elfe dans les cuisines.

« Depuis que tu as découvert ton amour secret pour Rusard, tu es devenu vraiment inutile Dobby ! Aller, on se débrouillera sans toi. »

Le petit elfe s'éclipsa rapidement, triste. La femme saisit le fouet que Dobby avait abandonné par terre et sourit sadiquement.

« On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, pas vrai Severus ? »

Le maitre des potions, à quatre pattes sur le sol, pieds et poings liés savamment par des cordages de soie, la bouche obstruée par un bâillon constitué d'une boule percée et d'une lanière de cuir, regarda sa maitresse le dominer de toute sa hauteur, ses frissons d'anticipation faisant frémir les volants de dentelle rose qui ornaient ses sous-vêtements. (5)

CLAAAAC

* * *

NOTES:

(1) Oh, tiens, quel surprise ! Une douche, avec Drago et Harry dedans =O Mais QUE va-t-il bien pouvoir que passer =O ? Guess…

(2) Mon correcteur orthographique me menace de me renier si je laisse ce verbe comme ça, mais cette private joke le vaut bien =P Hein ma petite Angie, que il sonne bien, ce verbe sourire conjugué comme ça =D

(3) Don't Try This At Home, pour le bien de la planète ! Si vous voulez copuler sous la douche, couper l'eau ! *Ceci était un message du ministère de l'environnement*

(4) J'aime bien salir des grandes références culturelles =P

(5) Finalement, je m suis dit que Rogue dans de la dentelle rose, c'était pas une si mauvaise idée =P Désolé pour les lectrices qui ont trouvé ce paragraphe improbable, c'est un cocktail savant de divers références aux commentaires précédents d'Angélus. C'est quand même son cadeau, après tout!

Merci pour votre lecture, désolé pour les éventuels traumatismes causés par le tableau final, et joyeux anniversaire à Mlle Angelus!


End file.
